


All According to Plan

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Series: RWBY Stories [49]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Soft Bees, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: Written using the accidentally witnessed kiss prompt.~“You’re acting like it was a bad idea,” Yang laughs back, “They usually aren’t half-bad.”“If not a little chaotic.” Blake adds with a slight tilt of her head, “Yang, I love you, but shit. I’m curious as to how this even crossed your mind.”“Well, you see,” Yang starts, her leg swinging back and forth from her place sitting atop of the railing, a pair of binoculars raised to her eyes as she watches her plan unfold, “I was tired of them dancing around each other. I mean, come on. I thought they were already together until I asked Ren yesterday. Anyone with eyes can see that they’re almost as in love with each other as we are. Makes me wonder how no one figured out we’re together yet when they’re so blatantly obvious that everyone noticed.”





	All According to Plan

“Are you joking?”

Yang grins, “Why would I be joking?

Blake shakes her head with a small smile, “I really don’t know anymore,” she says with a little chuckle, “But your ideas can be _quite_ out there.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Yang replies, “My ideas are always brilliant.”

Blake meets her eyes incredulously, one eyebrow raising in the process. “They’re _creative_ , I’ll give you that.”

“You’re acting like it was a _bad_ idea,” Yang laughs back, “They usually aren’t half-bad.”

“If not a little _chaotic_.” Blake adds with a slight tilt of her head, “Yang, I _love_ you, but _shit._ I’m curious as to how this even crossed your mind.”

“Well, you see,” Yang starts, her leg swinging back and forth from her place sitting atop of the railing, a pair of binoculars raised to her eyes as she watches her plan unfold, “I was tired of them dancing around each other. I mean, come on. I thought they were already together until I asked Ren yesterday. Anyone with eyes can see that they’re almost as in love with each other as we are. Makes me wonder how no one figured out we’re together yet when they’re so blatantly obvious that everyone noticed.”

Blake laughs, leaning back against the wall beside the railing her girlfriend is atop of. “And your solution to that is leaving them at the park alone for a half an hour?”

Yang smiles, “Neither of them can drive,” she points out, “And with Nora’s injured ankle, I highly doubt they’d try to walk home.”

Blake bites her lip to prevent herself from laughing again, “Taking advantage of your friend’s injury? Oh my God, You’re such a-”

“ _Bitch_? Yeah, but it’s worth it. Ren sure as hell wasn’t going to make a move with everyone around. Same with Nora, despite what people may think. So, solution to that? We leave ‘em alone at a beautiful park for a while.”

“I wasn’t going to say bitch,” Blake says, “Genius, maybe. Don’t you think Ren will try to carry her?”

“I said I’d pick them up in half an hour after I picked up Oscar from the store, so no. They’ll probably just wait it out.”

“Did you actually get Oscar?”

“Yeah,” she says, “On the way home from the park.” There’s a moment of silence, then Yang is leaning forward slightly, “Aaaaand, there it is. Mission accomplished, Belladonna.” she says with a little smirk, handing the binoculars over to Blake, who takes them and raises them to her eyes. Sure enough, Ren is leaning forward to kiss her, and Blake quickly decides that she should probably give them some privacy.

“I will never understand how your plans always work out like this,” Blake chuckles.

“Like you said,” Yang replies as she hops off of the railing, her hand patting Blake’s shoulder as her feet meet the ground, “I’m a genius. I didn’t get straight A’s for nothing.”

“No, you didn’t,” Blake agrees, “Don’t you think you should be picking them up now?”

Yang’s arms wrap around her waist and she smirks, stepping a little closer. “They can wait a little longer,” she whispers, her head tilting teasingly to the side.

Blake shakes her head, though a smile pulls at her lips, her arms raising to fold behind her girlfriend’s neck. “You’re such a troublemaker.”

“ _Matchmaker_ , you mean,” Yang laughs.

“Yeah, _okay_ , you dork.” Blake murmurs, then she’s leaning forward and pressing her lips gently against Yang’s.

Yang’s arms tighten the slightest bit, her lips starting to pull up into a little smile. “ _Oh_.”

Yang pulls back with wide eyes, and stares at the faunus in front of her for a moment, unsure if she heard that or not and not really willing to find out. Blake glances to the side, her cheeks tinting red. “Uh- Hi, Ruby,” she says awkwardly.

Yang puts on a little smile and glances over at her sister, “Heyyy, sis.” Ruby looks between them in shock for a moment, “Did you uh... did you need something?”

Then, her sister smiles. “So I was right,” Ruby grins, “I knew something changed between you two.”

Blake lets out a nervous chuckle, “Heh, yeah.”

“Well,” Ruby adds, “I just wanted to tell you that Nora texted me asking when you’d be picking them up. I’m happy for you two by the way.”

“Thanks, Ruby,” Yang smiles, her shoulder’s relaxing, “And tell her I’m on my way.”

“Alrighty,” Ruby replies, then turns and leaves.

“Well, uh... so much for secrecy, huh?” Yang chuckles.

“She was bound to find out eventually anyway,” Blake shrugs, “We really weren’t trying that hard.”

“How _could_ we when we’re so obviously perfect for each other? I mean, _really_ , the way our bodies fit together-” Yang says teasingly, and Blake shakes her head with a little chuckle before cutting her off.

“Mmm... nope.” Blake replies, then she pushes lightly at her chest, “Go pick up Ren and Nora, and then... we’ll talk about that.”

Yang raises an eyebrow, “Talk, or put it to the test, hm?”

“Shush,” Blake murmurs, a mischievous spark in her eyes, “Later.”


End file.
